


Of Particles and Matter

by Shinigami24



Series: It's a Wonderful World [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Scott is pulled into a life alternating event when Hank Pym: a well off inventor gives him a suit that changes his particles to shrink and grow.Three years later, two months after the Sokovia disaster, he is tasked with stopping the auctioning of a similar suit which could change lives forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3. This really goes after AoU fic in the timeline, but since AoU is gonna be a full length fic, I decided to put this fic with Soldiers and Asset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Pym sees something shocking and becomes anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue, remember in this uni, Hank and Hope reconciled years early. So their relationship isn't as strained as it was in canon.

1980s: the last decade of the cold war. Tension between Russia and the United States were at all times high. Hank Pym worked for SHIELD as a scientist. He was also Ant-Man. Ant-Man could shrink to miniature sizes. He got his abilities from the technology he had created.

One day, he went on a mission to Castillo. The mission was supposed to be easy. Instead, Russian agents turned up and he ended up fighting with them. Luckily, backup came in the form of the Wasp. They finished the mission and got out.

"Let's get moving!" Janet exclaimed.

One day in 1987: Ant-Man and the Wasp went on a mission. They were to intercept a Russian Missile. Sadly, Ant-Man's regulator was damaged and he was unable to carry out the mission. So Wasp chose to make the sacrifice. She overrode her regular and shrunk down, going subatomic. She was successful, but it came with a price.

* * *

**_2012;_ **

Shortly after the Battle of New York, Hank and Hope recruited Scott Lang. Scott was surprised and uncertain, but he took the offer. Scott was trained to take Hank's place. He learned to use his tools and work with ants. Scott was determined to do it right.

* * *

**_2015;_ **

Hank Pym was invited to see a demonstration at Vista Corps. He arrived and the guard let him in. Hope pulled him to the side.

"Dad, you won't believe what Cross did this time." she warned. Hank watched as his former protege Darren Cross unveiled his own suit and particles.

"Today, I will show you a particle ray which manipulates the particles in any cell to change size." he begun.

"This tech is important. It is based on the Ant-Man suit, but it is better, and it will sell. I call it the Yellowjacket." he declared. Hank was shocked by the revelation. The suit wasn't supposed to be commercialized.

"What is he going to do with it?" Hank asked, terrified of the prospect.


	2. Family Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes out with his friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The Avengers went about their routine of eating, working out, and killing time. They held a training session. They went through the obstacle course. They had an easy time together.

"Okay, we'll try something harder next time." Bucky said.

* * *

**_Las Vegas;_ **

Scott had started up his own security company with Luis and their friends; Kurt and Dave. They would test security systems to see if they worked. 

One day, the friends and partners took a trip to Las Vegas. Scott decided to use his tech to grant wish fulfillment. So he used the Ant-Man tech to shrink. He messed with the machines and helped his friends win. They were happy and laughing. Scott changed back and joined them minutes later.

"Come on, before they get suspicious." Luis suggested.

* * *

**_Jim and Maggie's house;_ **

Scott visited his ex wife's house where Cassie's birthday party was being held. He gave Cassie her birthday present. Cassie tore open the package to find fairy costumes.

"Awesome!" she beamed. She hugged her dad in thanks. Scott laughed as he returned the hug.

"Be prepared to play let's pretend." Maggie warned both Jim and Scott. Scott shrugged, his daughter's joy was worth it.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went out on a date. They went to an art museum. They looked at all of the available art and smiled. As they left the gallery, they kissed softly.

* * *

The next morning, Hank and Hope pulled Scott in for a meeting. Scott took in their serious demeanor.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We have a problem." Hank began. Then the father and daughter pair proceeded to explain about Yellowjacket.

"We may be in over our head. We need backup." Scott said as he got out his cell...


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank remembers an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> Again, Tony Stark IS not an Avenger in any form. Remember that Hank and Howard made up in this uni, so they had help from Fury and Hank into setting up the New Avengers Facility. They used one of Howard's old properties where they planned to set up another SHIELD base and merely renovated it.  
> While the writers have yet to let us fans know what HYDRA wants with the Ant-Man tech, I can make some guesses based on Scott's abilities with the suit.

**_Avengers Facility, Saratoga Springs, New York;_ **

The Avengers held a meeting in the meeting room. They had received a phone call from Scott.

"Okay, Scott and Hope needs our help. Five Avengers get to go, while the rest stays here. Which one of you feel up to it?" Bucky asked. Trip and Steve's hands went up. T'Challa asked to stay while the rest of the team were undecided.

"Let's discuss it some more." Natasha suggested. So they settled in for a long discussion...

* * *

**_Pym House, San Francisco, California;_ **

Scott and Hope met up with their current teammates. Bucky, Steve, Sam, Trip, and Skye had been sent. The group sat down for the briefing. They compared notes.

"Here's the list of interested buyers." Hank mentioned as he handed them said list. They started reading the names. Bucky sat up when a name was mentioned.

"Mitchell Carson? Sounds familiar." he commented.

"He used to work with SHIELD." Hope replied while Hank became suspicious.

"He was too interested in the Ant-Man tech. I quit SHIELD in the first place, because he was trying to replicate it." Hank scowled.

"Does this guy still work for SHIELD?" Sam wanted to know, Steve was frowning.

"I need to call Phil and rehash a certain discussion." he decided as he got out his phone and started dialing.

"Wait, ask him first if Carson is SHIELD or HYDRA." Bucky suggested. They looked at him sharply.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope had some alone time at home. Scott and Hope kissed softly, then they settled in to watch some TV.

* * *

**_Pym Technologies;_ **

Luis got a temporary job as a security guard. He managed to scope out the layout of Pym Tech. There were ten floors with three exits on each floor and four elevators that ran on all floors. He made sure to take photographs when he could in order to build a visual map for Scott.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat on the couch, a sitcom playing low in the background. They held on each other as they discussed the recent revelation.

"You really think that this Carson is HYDRA?" Steve was saying.

"He has to be. I remember his name and maybe his face. HYDRA wanted to have the upper hand all times. This kind of tech is an assassin's wet dream." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, but Peggy drew the line at copying the suit. I cannot blame her, this kind of tech is too dangerous if in the wrong hands." Steve responded.

"I can see why SHIELD was interested in the tech. Spies could get in and out undetected. But I know that Natalia prefers to rely on her stealth instead." Bucky replied. They talked a bit more, before the night grew late, and they shut the TV off.


	4. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. AFS will be updated next.

**_the parking lot outside Pym Technologies Headquarters;_ **

Luis, Kurt, and Dave were the lookouts. From a van, they assisted the Avengers on directions and police and security movements. Scott and Hope snuck up on the building and shrank down.

"Good luck, Scott." Luis said.

* * *

**_lab inside Pym Technologies;_ **

Withing thirty minutes, Scott and Hope arrived in the room where the Yellowjacket tech was. Sadly, they discovered that they had walked into a trap. Darren Cross was waiting for them with a certain Mitchell Carson.

"Aw hell. What do we do now?" Scott sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Avengers team faced off against David Cannon, Rita DeMara, and HYDRA agents. Bucky's fears had bore true, Mitchell Carson was HYDRA. And he had brought along backup to boot.

They fought hand to hand and with weapons. Both sides relented to relent. Eventually, the heroes won, but Cannon wasn't willing to throw in the towel. He pulled out a grenade and removed the pin. A fire broke out and the heroes had to run.

* * *

While the fight were underway, Darren Cross and Mitchell Carson escaped using a helicopter. Ant-Man gave chase with one of Hope's wasp partners. The copter flew through the night sky with a miniature Scott on its heels.

Ant-Man managed to fly inside the copter and take a hold of the suitcase. They managed to get to the windows with the suitcase when the villains noticed. Cross was furious and popped it open to put on his suit.

"Now, you'll have to pay." he vowed.

* * *

Yellowjacket shrank down and faced off against Ant-Man. It was a fight that took them everywhere. They flew and raced around each other and never held back. All of sudden, projectiles took out their wasps from under them. They fell out of the sky and towards the earth below...


	5. To Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott keeps fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. The epi will be posted next.

**_Pym Tech Headquarters, San Francisco;_ **

The police arrived to find chaos. Pym Tech was on fire. People were milling around. The Avengers had managed to recapture the villains. Said villains were seething as they were now tied to a pole and unable to move.

The Avengers were all over the place from helping with the cleanup and rescuing civilians from the fire.

* * *

Yellowjacket landed in a swimming pool. After dragging himself out, he saw Cassie nearby and got an idea. He promptly took the 7 years old girl hostage and hid in her bedroom.

"Are you a monster?" Cassie asked.

"So I look like a monster?" came the reply.

"I want my daddy!" Cassie was upset.

"I want your daddy too." Yellowjacket groused.

* * *

**_Paxton residence;  
_ **

Jim arrived in his police car. He parked his car and got out seeing his neighbors forming a crowd outside his house.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Look," a neighbor said pointing at the huge Thomas the tank engine peeking from the roof. Jim stared in shock. How had Cassie's toys become this large? All of sudden, Maggie ran up to him, distraught.

"A creature has Cassie hostage! He has a costume like Ant-Man, only it's yellow!" she wept.

"I'll get her!" Jim promised, running inside.

Inside, Ant-Man had arrived to rescue Cassie. He shrunk down and Yellowjacket and Ant-Man fought over Cassie's train set. They flew around, using their respective particles to enlarge several toys and ants before hurling various projectiles at each other.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were evenly matched, yet Yellowjacket wasn't willing to relent. So Ant-Man decided to use the final resort. So he hit his regulator, shrinking down and going superatomic. He caused Yellowjacket to also shrink down. The end come were both of them going superatomic and ending up in the Quantum realm. Yellowjacket was killed.

Meanwhile, Jim rescued Cassie. He grabbed the young girl and got out of there, barely missing being trampled by a giant ant. They arrived outside, and mother and daughter were reunited.

Shortly afterwards, a medium sized ant trotted outside, much to Cassie's delight.

"Mommy, can I keep him?" the girl asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, Scott returned to his regular size and looked around the room. He removed his helmet just as Cassie returned and ran to him.

"Daddy!" she squealed, as she hugged him. Scott smiled before returning the hug. Jim returned just in time to see Scott remove his mask. His eyes widened before certain pieces lined up in his mind. He smiled slightly before slipping away. The father and daughter pair needed to be alone. 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hope enjoys the downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Saying Our Goodbyes. Then I'm switching back to SaA.

**_Paxton House;_ **

Scott and Hope were invited to the Paxton house for dinner. They sat down to chicken on the BQ with veggies, and other assorted sides. They discussed their respective jobs, the current events, and how Cassie was doing in school.

Cassie was feeding her new pet scraps. Overall, it was an enjoyable experience.

* * *

In the meantime, Thor and Jane went on a double date with Bucky and Steve. They went to a German restaurant and dined in. They had a lot of fun together. They laughed to their content and enjoyed the delicious meal.

* * *

**_SHIELD headquarters;_ **

Fury met with Phil and Hank. They shook hands before sitting down for their discussion.

"There's trouble brewing on the horizon." Fury warned.

"What is it?" Hank asked. Fury and Phil exchanged looks.

"Brock Rumlow woke up from his coma and escaped from the hospital." Fury answered.

"He's been busy robbing police stations all over the country." Phil sighed.

"We don't know his goal. But he calls himself Crossbones." Fury finished. Hank sat back in alarm. Carson had been bad enough, but another HYDRA agent on the loose wasn't good.

* * *

One day, Ant-Man caught up to Mitchell Carson. He captured the HYDRA officer and retrieved Cross's version of the particles. 

"Now, what do I do with you?" he pondered, before getting an idea.

The next morning, Phil's team arrived at the new SHIELD facility and discovered Carson hog tied to the flag pole.

"What a wonderful present." May smirked.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went to a drive in movie. They had a lot of fun together. As the credits rolled, Scott and Hope shared a kiss and smiled.

They were safe and Pym Tech was now working to prevent another incident like this. Scott and Hope were happy with the changes they made and wondered what the future held.


End file.
